When You Give a Cat a Butterfly
by Nebilas
Summary: One Shot. So this story is a little different. And by a little I mean a lot. I kind of wrote this like a fairy tale type story. This is my weird version of the unanswered and unnecessary question of "What would it be like if they were actually the animals their miraculous kwamis were representing?" #Wow my brain is weird #I keep leaving hashtags in my descriptions should I stop?


When you give a cat a butterfly, one of two things is going to happen. Either the cat will ignore the butterfly, and allow it to fly away, in a beautiful moment of innocence, or the more likely event will happen. Namely the cat will go Ooh a thing! And attack, ripping the poor innocent butterfly to shreds.

To be fair to the cat in question today, the butterfly was far from innocent. It had sent a minion to try and enslave the cat to his will. It had conveyed its masters message after a particularly frustrating day for the cat. The butterfly promised the cat all he could want. But then something happened which the butterfly had not foreseen. The cat said no. This confused the butterfly beyond measure.

It had never been told no before, and it wasn't quite sure how to proceed. But this butterfly was nothing if not patient, and so left the cat alone for a little while.

It returned after it realized the cat was in love with a ladybug. It had overheard the cat telling the ladybug so, only to have his feelings rebuffed. The butterfly swept in, prepared to be a shoulder to cry on, just as it had done with so many others to reach its goals. It sidled up to the cat and promised that if he joined him, he could have the ladybug fall in love with him. To his shock, the cat still refused, and left the butterfly standing by himself in utter disbelief.

But eventually the butterfly shook of its disbelief, and found itself filled with determination. "I will sway this cat over to my side." It vowed. And the butterfly tried. It tried over and over again, sending minion after minion, even daring to venture out a few times itself, trying to sway the cat over to his side. If you had asked the butterfly, even it would not know why it was doing this.

Perhaps it was because the cat reminded the butterfly of his own son, who had become estranged due to the butterflies arrogance. Or perhaps it was because he believed the cat was truly able to sympathize with him. Whatever it was, the butterfly was determined to have the cat. But time passed, and the butterfly became irritable.

"Why won't you join me?" It finally asked the cat, frustrated with its lack of success. "I can give you anything you want! I can make your dreams reality!" The cat simply shook its head.

"You don't provide reality. Don't you know? The ladybug can make your illusions disappear. And even if you did make it a reality, I wouldn't let you make the ladybug love me. I love the ladybug too much for that." Suddenly filled with rage toward the ladybug, the Butterfly declared all out war against it.

It called upon its army and led the troops into the forest where the ladybug lived. The butterfly tainted and ruined everything in its path, and soon found itself nearing the tree the ladybug lived in. But to its surprise, the ladybug was prepared. The ladybug had called upon its friends and family, all prepared to protect the one they loved.

As if to rub salt in the wound, the cat was standing directly to the ladybug's right. The butterfly howled in anger and attacked. The butterfly fought viciously, driving many insane, forcing them into alternate realities they could not escape. What it did not know, was that even though it rarely saw the ladybug in person, the ladybug was undoing all of its hard work against its friends. Once saw a face that he remembered, and realized what the ladybug was doing. So it finally went out and sought the ladybug for itself. It wasn't hard to find and seemed to be waiting for the butterfly, the cat by its side.

The butterfly pleaded one last time for the cat to join it. But the cat refused, and the butterfly attacked. The battle lasted for hours, and there were many times it seemed the butterfly would win. But the cat and ladybug would rally and fight back, refusing to lose.

But finally the butterfly got through to the ladybug, and forced it into an illusion. The ladybug was forced to turn on the cat, while the butterfly looked on victoriously. But to the butterfly's surprise, the cat refused to defend itself. It took hit after hit, until it could no longer stand. Consumed by its vengeance, the butterfly didn't realize what was about to happen until it was almost to late.

"STOP!" It screamed, and the ladybug was wrenched from its illusion. The ladybug, realizing what it had done, fell to the ground in grief. The butterfly seized the opening and attacked, prepared to kill the ladybug. But with the last of its strength, the cat leapt in front, and took the attack. The butterfly and ladybug screamed in anguish as the cat fell to the ground, dead. Hatred forgotten, the butterfly watched as the ladybug called upon its powers, pouring its very soul into it, more than it ever had before.

After several minutes the cat began to stir, and the butterfly and ladybug sighed in relief. As the cat got to its feet, it quickly pounced upon the butterfly, snarling. The butterfly did not plead for its life, however. It knew what it had done was too much, and was ready to accept its fate. The cat saw this look, as did the ladybug. With a look of confirmation, the cat let the butterfly go. The butterfly collected what was left of his army and left the forest. Behind them, a cat and ladybug stood, watching them go, never to return. The ladybug hopped onto the cats back, and the two disappeared into the depths of the forest.


End file.
